


Yuri Lives Up to her Name

by FarFromTheTree



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, BDSM, Clone Sex, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Selfcest, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Yuri Sakazaki loves competeing in the King Of Fighters tournaments. It's fun, she gets to show up her brother in front of millions, and that's to say nothing about the potential prize money.Although the main reason she loves competing so much is that it lets her meet all kinds of cute girls.
Relationships: Yuri Sakazaki/Girls
Kudos: 6





	1. King of the Women's Team

"Be honest, King. How do you feel about my brother?" Yuri asked her former teammate, as they lazed about in their hotel room.

"You want me to be honest?" The bartender started. "He's a nice guy, and good looking, but I don't think he sees me as a potential partner. It's really him you should be talking to if you're trying to get us to hook up."

King sat up in her chair and looked at Yuri. "What about you? What do you think about Robert?"

Yuri smiled, as if that was exactly what she wanted to hear King say.

"I know he likes me, but honestly, I see him more like a brother than anything else. I don't think I'd ever actually date him. It'd be like dating Ryo."

"I guess I can understand that." King replied. "In that case, who would you want to date?"

Yuri's smile grew. "Definitely someone who's a strong fighter. It'd be nice to enter KOF together, but at the same time, I wouldn't want someone like my brother who can only think about fighting."

As she continued describing her ideal partner, Yuri got up and started walking towards King.

"Someone who could run their own Business, and takes good care of their family members." She sat down in King's lap. "And practices Muay Thai."

King was blushing furiously, but didn't resist at all when Yuri leaned in and kissed her. She absolutely dominated King with her tongue, taking the momenet to unbutton King's shirt, revealing her bra clad tits. As they broke the kiss, King tried to cover herself with her hands, leaning as far back into her chair as she could.

"Yuri, I'm flattered you feel this way, but I'm sorry. I can't be your girlfriend."

"Then don't be. We can just have a bit of fun between friends." Yuri replied.

King should've said no. She knew that if she did, Yuri would respect her, and nothing more would happen between them. And that was exactly why she lowered her arms and allowed Yuri to remove her shirt entirely. That was the best kiss she had ever had, and the part of her brain that was currently in charge of decision making was desperate to see what else Yuri could do with her tongue.

She started by laying kisses on King's breasts. It felt good, but only served to edge her further. She wasn't going to cum from just her breasts any time soon, so she felt the need to try and escalate. King slid her pants off, shoving a finger inside herself almost on instinct once her pussy was out in the open.

"Just couldn't wait, huh?" Yuri commented, giving one long lick up King's slit, before backing off to take off her own clothes. King used her new found freedom to slide her pants the rest of the way off, and to move to the bed. If they were going to do this, King wanted to do it right.

Yuri joined her on the bed, rubbing her slit as she kissed her. King wasn't as passive this time, kissing back and running her hands across Yuri's back. Once Yuri pulled away, she layed kisses all the way down King's body, stopping to give a bit of extra attention to her nipples, before finally reaching her vagina.

"Your pussy is so cute, King!" Yuri said, pumping her fingers in and out. She pulled them out and licked them, and after she decided that she liked the taste, finally leaned in and started to eat King out. After what had felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, King was getting what she wanted.

King had had sex before. She had even been eaten out before. But none of her boyfriends were anywhere close to as good as Yuri was. Some of their dicks didn't even feel as good as Yuri's tongue. She had gone into this expecting it to be a one time thing; check "have a lesbian experience" off her bucket list and then move on with her life. But if it felt this good, she might never sleep with a man again.

When she finally came, she screamed, and if her mind wasn't being blown by one of the best orgasms of her life, she would be very thankful that the hotel's walls were soundproof. As she came down from it, Yuri climbed up the bed and pulled her into a hug, clearly intending for a post-coitus cuddle. However, once they were face to face, King suprised her by going in for another kiss.

This time King was in control, dominating Yuri's tongue and getting an excellent taste of her own love juices. Once the kiss broke, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips, King said something that would have shocked her a few days ago.

"Let me do you too."

Yuri looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just... I want to try it at least once."

Yuri looked her friend up and down one more time, and then giggled. "Well, who am I to say no to a hot girl offering to eat me out?"

Yuri spread her legs, and King got her first good look at the genitals of a woman other than herself. It wasn't until she was a few inches away from Yuri's snatch that she realized she had no idea what she was doing. Like, she knew she was supposed to lick it, but Yuri was very clearly doing a lot more than that.

She realized that she was just staring at Yuri's pussy and not doing anything, so she decided to just jump in, sticking her tongue as far in as she could and just moving it around. It probably wasn't incredible, but it was probably better than just breathing on her.

"Ooh. You'll have to work on your technique, but definitely an A for effort!" Yuri commented, confirming what King already figured.

Oh well. She could learn how to eat pussy properly later. Right now, she just needed to make Yuri cum, and she had a pretty good idea of how to do it. While she had never eaten someone out before, she had fingered herself to orgasm countless times. If she just did what she normally did to herself to Yuri, the other girl was sure to be crying out in pleasure in record time.

Sure enough, with her fingering technique, it wasn't long until Yuri was cumming. She wasn't as loud as King, years of living with her family teaching her how to orgasm without letting anyone know, but she still let out a flood of arousal, which King obediently lapped up. Once she was done, King allowed Yuri to cuddle with her like she had wanted to earlier.

"You know, while I still can't be your girlfriend, but I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime." King admitted, to Yuri's delight.

They laid there together for a while, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. As she drifted off, Yuri's mind wandered to all the other girls she had met during the king of fighters tournament. She wondered how many more of them she would be able to get into her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't remember how I came up with this idea. I'm just on the KOFXV hype train, and felt like writing some good old fashioned lesbian smut.
> 
> I've got a few ideas for future chapters, but if you have any suggestions for who Yuri should sleep with, feel free to leave them in the comments. (Although if you do, I'd appreciate it if you left a specific kink or story idea, and not just, "do a chapter with this character.")


	2. Mai's pleasant dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter may contain Non-con elements. Viewer discretion is advised.

This was a terrible idea.

If Yuri went through with this, and she got caught, the Mai would likely never forgive her. But with how heavy a sleeper the ninja was, it was very unlikely that she would wake up, and those tits had been taunting her since the '94 tournament. Plus, she had already bought the strap-on, so she was basically already committed.

She hated that she had to do this, but every time she tried to proposition Mai, she always got the same response. "Well, I would be willing to have a threesome with you and Andy." It was a nice gesture, and honestly better than she was expecting when she first brought it up, but it wasn't something Yuri wanted to do. She wanted Mai and Mai alone, and this was the only way she was going to get that.

She waited until the middle of the night, when she was certain that Mai was asleep. She entered her room as quietly as possible, already wearing her harness, and absolutely nothing else. She tiptoed over to where Mai was sleeping, and lifted up the blanket.

Mai was wearing a white tanktop and shorts. Not the most flashy of sleepwear, but Mai clearly wasn't expecting to have sex tonight. She would be wrong about that. Yuri lifted the tanktop, and discovered that Mai was not wearing a bra underneath it, revealing her bare tits to the open air.

"Mmm... Andy, not here..." Mai said, and Yuri nearly had a heart attack until she realized what Mai actually said. She was clearly dreaming about her beloved, which was something Yuri would absolutely be taking advantage of.

She pulled Mai's shorts down, and her eyes widened. Appparently Mai didn't wear panties to bed either. Her pussy was now on full display, and Yuri couldn't hold herself back. She began licking her slit, and Mai moaned in her sleep.

"Yes! Andy, that's so good!" She cried, and Yuri continued. Mai tasted really good, and it didn't seem like she was going to wake up anytime soon, so she saw no reason to hold back.

Of course, there was a pretty good reason for her to hold back, but she didn't think of it until it had happened. Mai came on her tongue, and as soon as she realized that, Yuri hid. However, even after she had orgasmed, Mai still appeared to be asleep, so Yuri decided to just do what she came here for and get it over with.

She positioned her dildo at Mai's entrance, which was sufficiently wet from Yuri's tongue work. With a deep breath, she pushed her way inside, and gave Mai a moment to get used to the intrusion.

"Andy, you're so big!" Mai exclaimed, and after a moment, Yuri began moving slowly. Once she was certain that Mai wasn't going to wake up, she began to pick up the pace. She also gave a few tentative squeezes to Mai's breasts. She was a bit more careful with them than with her pussy, since she figured they were more likely to wake Mai up.

Overall, things were going pretty well. At least, they were, until Mai grabbed Yuri and pulled her down into her tits.

"Yes! Andy! Fuck me!" Mai cried, and, terrified that she would be caught, Yuri obliged her. If she tried to struggle out of her grasp, she would wake her up for sure, so her only hope was to make Mai cum, and hope that she relaxed her grip afterwards.

She did her best to thrust in and out in her current position. She took a nipple into her mouth and began sucking, just for good measure. There wasn't a lot of leverage, but from the increase in frequency of Mai's cries of "Oh, yes, Andy!", she was definitely doing something right.

Finally, with a loud cry, Mai came, and then collapsed down into her bed. Yuri stayed perfectly still, and eventually, she heard Mai begin snoring. After a few more minutes, she moved her arms, allowing Yuri to make her escape. She slowly slid her dildo out, and once she was free, she carefully put Mai's clothes back into place, replaced the blanket, and then sprinted back to her own room to fuck herself silly.

She licked her dildo clean of Mai's fluids, aggressively fingering herself as she did so. She was so caught up in lust from fucking Mai in her sleep that she completely lost track of herself. She lost count of how many times she came, and she woke up the next morning with a dildo buried in her snatch, on the floor of her bedroom.

She managed to make herself look presentable, and headed into the kitchen to find Mai awake and making breakfast.

"Morning." She said sleepily, and sat down at the table.

"Oh, Yuri! Good morning!" Mai replied, turning to look at the other girl. "You know, I had a really pleasant dream last night."

"Really? What happened in it?" Yuri asked, trying to hide how on edge she was.

"Hehe, it's a secret." Mai answered. "Although, I would certainly enjoy if I had a similar dream tonight!"

Mai winked at Yuri, and then turned back to her cooking. Yuri collapsed into her chair, her heart beating incredibly fast. Well, at the very least, Mai didn't seem to be mad at her. She wondered when the ninja figured it out. Maybe she had been awake the whole time?

Well, either way, Yuri certainly knew what she would be doing tonight.


	3. Kula's ice cream date

"Mmm! This is so yummy!" Kula said, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"I told you this place was great." Yuri replied, picking away at her own dessert.

The two of them were currently hanging out at an Ice cream shop near the Kyokugen dojo. She was actually a bit suprised when Kula contacted her about it, considering she had invited her during that weird dream tournament thing. When she realozed that Kula remembered what had happened during it, meaning that probably so did everyone else, Yuri almost died from embarassment.

Not because of her own outfit, it might as well have been a woolly parka compared to what some of the others had been wearing. It was mostly because she had been openly ogling the other girls, assuming that it was just a weird dream that she alone was having, but now all the girls in KOF probably knew she was a pervert.

She had gotten over it by now, helped partially by Kula Diamond being absolutely adorable. She was just such a bright ray of sunshine, it was kind of hard to believe she made her tournament debut as a brutally efficient killing machine. Not that becoming nicer made her any less effective in a fight, something that only made Yuri more attracted to her.

Kula finished her bowl of ice cream, and stood up and streched. "Thanks for this, Yuri. Kula will definitely come here again sometime!"

"Maybe we'll run into each other then. But for right now, do you wanna come hang out at our dojo?" Yuri offered.

"Really? Kula would love to!"

With that agreed on, Yuri payed for ice cream, and they headed home. Yuri had a plan for what they should do together, but it was delayed somewhat when Ryo saw them, and managed to coerce the two of them to help train some of the students. Yuri really wasn't interested, but Kula loved the opportunity to stretch her legs, and Yuri couldn't really go ahead with her plans without the cryomancer.

After what felt like hours, Ryo finally declared that they were done, and the girls were able to go up to Yuri's room. They chatted, shared a pint of ice cream (Kula's hunger for the stuff was insatiable), and just overall had a good time. However, it was about to get a whole lot better.

"Say, Kula, I actually know a really fun game we can play." Yuri began.

"Really? Let's play it!"

"Actually, on second thought, I don't know." Yuri said, hiding a smirk. "This game is only for adults, after all."

"Kula is an adult! Kula just turned 19 last month!" Kula said with pride.

Good to know I'm not breaking any laws, Yuri thought to herself. "In that case, the first thing we need to do is take off our clothes."

"Got it!" Kula replied, and began stripping.

As much as she loved how Kula looked in her skintight suit, the way she looked out of it was even better. As that perfect flesh was revealed to her eyes, Yuri almost forgot that she also needed to take her clothes off. Soon enough, she was completely naked, and Kula...

Was still wearing her underwear. And her glove, but as far as Yuri could tell, she needed that, so it could stay on. However, the rest of it needed to go, and Yuri made that clear.

"Oh! Sorry, Kula didn't realize." Kula removed her bra and panties, then paused to think for a second. "Hang on, Kula thinks she might have seen this game before."

"Really? Where?" Yuri was genuinely curious. She expected Kula to be a virgin, and based on what she was saying she probably still was, but if she already knew what she was doing, that just made things easier.

"Kula saw Diana and Foxy being naked together in bed once. Kula didn't get to see much, since they told Kula to go to bed and not tell anyone." Kula explained, before gasping. "Oh no! Kula just told someone!"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. But anyway, it does seem like they were doing what we're about to do." Yuri should've known those two were a couple. From the sounds of it, Kula had just walked in on her moms having sex, and was just as ignorant about how it worked as Yuri thought she would be. "Do you know how to start, or do I need to teach you?"

"First we need to kiss! Right?" Kula asked, and Yuri nodded. Excited at being correct, Kula leaned in to kiss Yuri...

And planted a peck on her lips.

"Was that good?" She asked, and Yuri sighed.

"Not quite. Here, let me show you."

Yuri kissed Kula, pushing her tongue into the younger girl's mouth. Eager to learn, Kula allowed her to do so, and was rewarded by the pleasure from an actual deep kiss. It was made even better as Yuri's hands began playing with her breasts, something that Kula did her best to reciprocate.

"Ah, you're a natural." Yuri said, pulling away from the kiss. "Now, you ready to move on to the next part?"

"Yes, please." Kula replied, panting. She wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment, but she knew it felt good, and that she wanted more.

Hearing the normally child like Kula say something in such a mature, sexy voice turned Yuri's pussy into a waterfall. One step at a time though. She would make Kula cum first, and then hopefully she was as quick a learner with her mouth as she was with her hands.

"This next part is called, 'sex'." Yuri began, slowly kissing her way down Kula's body. "It's where we use our hands and mouths on each other's private parts to make each other feel good."

Yuri reached Kula's legs, spreading them open and getting her first good look at the cryomancer's virgin cunt. It also allowed her to get her first taste of it, and unsuprisingly, Kula tasted like strawberry ice cream. Since she tasted so good, Yuri went in for a few more licks, and soon enough she was eating the other girl out with full force.

It only took a few seconds for Kula to cum, but for her, those few seconds were absolute bliss. She nearly whited out from shere pleasure, and when she came too, Yuri was looking over her, concerned.

"Are you okay? That might have been a bit too intense for your first time."

"Kula feels incredible!" The younger girl replied, and Yuri let out a sigh of relief. "Please, do that again."

"I will, but first, you need to do it to me."

Kula nodded, eager to do whatever it took to get Yuri to lick her again. However, once they both got into position, and Kula was face to vagina with Yuri, she realized something.

"Umm, Kula doesn't actually know how to do this." She told Yuri. "It felt so good, Kula wasn't paying attention to what you did."

"That's fine. To start, just lick up and down, like an ice cream cone."

"Ok! Kula loves ice cream cones!" She said, and leaned forward to begin giving her very first cunillingus. She was suprised at how good Yuri's pussy tasted. She hadn't actually known what it would taste like, but this was better than she would have thought.

"Yes, you're doing so good!" Yuri said, and Kula smiled. She was glad that she was making Yuri feel good, so kept doing what she had been doing. After all, the sooner she made Yuri cum, the sooner Yuri would make her cum again.

"An important spot to focus on is the clit. It's located near the top, and it's the most sensitive spot." Yuri explained between moans. Listening carefully to her teacher, Kula located the spot in question, and gave it a lick, causing Yuri to let out a loud moan. "Yes, right there. You'll want to focus there when you want to make a girl cum."

Kula nodded. She definitely wanted Yuri to cum, and soon, so she focused all of her efforts on that spot. From the sounds she was making, Yuri was loving it, but she still hadn't cum yet. Trying to speed her up, Kula added a few fingers, trying to stimulate as much of her pussy at once as she could. It worked, and with a final loud cry, Yuri gave Kula a mouth full of her love juices.

"Alright... come lay on the bed with me..." Yuri said, breathing heavily. Kula did as instructed, and once they were face to face, Yuri kissed her, sharing the tastes of each other's juices. Kula enjoyed it, but she didn't see how this was going to make her cum. She was pretty glad that the kiss didn't last very long.

"Next lesson is the sixty nine. This is a way to let both people use their mouths on each other at the same time." Yuri explained. Kula was a bit confused. Wasn't a kiss both people using their mouths at the same time?

Fortunately, all her questions were answered when Yuri practically sat on her face, and she got to feel her heavenly tongue on her again. She almost passed out again, but then she remembered that she had a part to play too. She began licking Yuri, trying to mirror she was doing.

It was working, Yuri already feeling a bit better than earlier. As much as she wanted to just observe and coach Kula on the proper methods of eating pussy, she had promised to make her cum, so that's what she was gonna do.

All in all, between Yuri's experience, and Kula's natural talent, the girls ended up cumming at around the same time. Once they had come down from their orgasms, they began cudlling together. Or at least, they did until Kula glanced at Yuri's alarm clock and realized what time it was.

"Oh no! I have to go!" She said, scrambling to get dressed again.

"Hey, before you leave, I have one last thing to teach you." Yuri said, and while she didn't stop, Kula did turn to look at her. Once she had her attention, Yuri began to finger herself. "This is called masturbating. If you ever want to have sex, but no one's around, you can do this to make yourself cum!"

"Thanks Yuri! Kula will remember that!"

"One last thing, don't tell K' or Maxima about this. Sex is supposed to be a secret thing." Yuri had seen the two of them at full power first hand during several tournaments. She did not want to deal with their wrath if they found out she had been teaching Kula these kinds of things.

"Roger that! Your secret is safe with Kula!" The cryomancer said, saluting. With that, she headed out, leaving Yuri alone to finish masturbating. Luckily, her experiences today gave her more than enough fuel for at least a month.

And after that, the two of them could always go for ice cream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to SNK, Kula diamond is 14 years old. However, she has been 14 years old for 21 years, so I don't think there's a big problem if I age her up a bit.


	4. Fun times in Whip's Playroom

If Yuri was a betting woman, she would probably be a millionaire right now.

If someone had asked her how she thought this night would go, she would've bet her entire life savings that this exact thing would happen. Way back in 1999, when she first laid her eyes on Seirah, she knew that the soldier was into this kind of thing, and honestly, that was kind of the reason it had taken so long for her to make a move on her.

The other reason was that Yuri just hadn't seen much of her. Seirah, known to most people simply as Whip, and currently known to Yuri as Mistress, was a mercenary after all, and while Yuri didn't actually know what the Ikari Warriors did besides enter KOF tournaments, it probably didn't leave her with a lot of free time.

Which only made it more suprising when Yuri found her sitting in her father's restaurant. Of course, once Yuri spoted her, she decided now was as good a time as any to try and sleep with her, so she sat down at her table and struck up a conversation. 

"So Whip, what brings you to this part of Southtown?"

"I actually had something to discuss with your father regarding the last KOF tournament." The mercenary answered. "Although, after our conversation finished, he insisted I try the food. So I did."

"Wait, but dad wasn't in the last tournament." Yuri said, confused. "Are you sure you aren't thinking of the one before that?"

"No, I was referring to the tournament hosted by Antonov. Speaking of, you performed quite admirably during that one." Whip added, smiling.

"Hehe, thanks." Yuri replied, blushing. They sat there in silence for a few seconds, before Yuri decided to say something. "So, uh, are you free after this?"

Whip raised an eyebrow. "What would you suggest we do if I am?"

"Well, I happen to know a nice bedroom pretty close to here that I think is empty at this time of day." Yuri said with a smirk.

"Tempting." Whip said, standing up from her seat. "Although, for what you have in mind, I believe my place would be better."

She gestured for Yuri to follow her, and the two of them made their way outside, to Whip's car. She opened the door for Yuri, and as she climbed inside, Whip grabbed her hands and handcuffed her. She was scared and confused, until Whip buckled her seatbelt for her, and whispered into her ear.

"Slaves don't get to use their hands." She said, closing the door and making her way to the driver's seat.

So they were getting started already. Yuri was already soaking through her panties, and she had barely been touched. Normally, she preferred being on top, but if Whip was this good at being a dom, she wouldn't be complaining any time soon.

And she definitely knew what she was doing. Every so often during their drive, Whip would offer up a sexual comment, like "I can't wait to see you in chains." or "I bet you'd look hot with my strap on buried in your ass." It kept Yuri wet the whole car ride, and by the time they reached Whip's house, she was about ready to burst.

If she hadn't been handcuffed, she might have fucked herself silly right in the middle of Whip's driveway, and she wasn't sure if she was grateful that she couldn't do that, or upset. Either way, as Whip led her inside, she was hopefully going to be able to cum soon. If Whip didn't actually fuck her, she would probably take the handcuffs off to remove her shirt.

Sure enough, once they were fully inside, Whip pulled out the key and grabbed Yuri's wrist...

Before placing it on a nearby table, and simply pulling Yuri's shirt up to reveal her tits.

"You didn't actually think I'd be dumb enough to free you?" Whip taunted. "And no bra? You naughty girl."

Her dirty talk only served to make Yuri's pussy gush even more, something Whip got to witness first hand as she removed Yuri's pants, leaving the martial artist completely botomless. As Whip led her to her bedroom, it suddenly occured to Yuri that she didn't know if she lived with anyone. Hell, as far as she knew, this was the NESTS house, and at any moment K' or Maxima could turn a corner and see her naked from the waist down.

Fortunately, that didn't happen, as much as the idea of it turned her on. They reached the bedroom without incident, Whip sitting her down on the floor and pulling a box out from under her bed. She removed a set of lingerie from it and headed into a bathroom.

"Don't even think about trying to escape." She added as she closed the door. Yuri had no plans to, nor even a reason to, but the roleplay was definitely hot. Even hotter though, was Whip once she came out of the bathroom, now dressed the part of a dominatrix.

She had thigh high boots, long leather gloves, and a corset that perfectly accentuated her breasts. What she wasn't wearing, was anything covering her pussy, mezning it was fully on display for Yuri to salivate over. At least, it was until Whip blindfolded her.

"Safe word is Banana." She whispered in Yuri's ear as she tied the blindfold. She appreciated the offer, but it was very unlikely she'd actually use it. She wanted Whip to use her, and it wouldn't be long before she got her wish as Whip grabbed her hair and pulled her into her crotch.

"Lick." She ordered, and Yuri got right to work.

"Oh, fuck, you're so good at this." Whip blurted out, caught off guard by how talented Yuri actually was and forgetting momentarily that she was supposed to be dominating the other girl. "Is this what you do to all of the girls you sleep with, slut?" She added, trying to save face.

It worked, getting Yuri even more worked up. With her hands still restrained, the only way she could really get these feelings out was with her tongue, so she did just that. Whip tried to keep her cool, but Yuri was geniunely the most talented girl she had ever dommed. She could barely keep from moaning, much less keep on the insults.

Whip came, biting down on her hand to keep from screaming, and collapsed down onto her bed. Yuri quickly crawled to her side, and looked up to her.

"Did I do good, Mistress?" She asked, and Whip pet her head like a dog.

"Yes, you did, slave. And good slaves deserve a reward. Get on the bed."

Yuri nodded eagerly, and did as instructed. Whip went into her box of toys, and came back with a large strap-on. Whip smirked, and thrusted the whole length into Yuri at once, causing her to scream. After all the edging, she came instantly, her pleasure only increased as Whip smacked her, not with her signature weapon and namesake, but with a riding crop.

"Quiet slave!" She scolded. This was more like it. With her on top, she was in complete control, and able to act like the dominant mistress that she loved being, and that Yuri loved being used by. She loved it so much, in fact, that every few seconds, she would let out a loud moan on purpose, just so that Whip would punish her.

"Maybe I should ask commander Heidern if I can recruit you. A tight cunt like this would be very useful on a base." Whip commented as she pounded into Yuri. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you slut? To become the Ikari Warriors' personal onahole?"

"Yes! Please mistress!" Yuri shouted. In reality, she would've hated such a thing, especially considering the heavy male to female ratio among them, but she was too caught up in the moment to actually think for herself. She was Whip's slave, and everything her mistress said was what she wanted.

"Yes, take it slave! Take it! Fucking take it!" Whip cried as she forcefully thrusted into Yuri. She had cum around this point from the inside of her strap-on, where as Yuri ahd barely stopped cumming since Whip had first penetrated her. The soldier collapsed on top of her, and they laid together for a moment.

"Whip... that was incredible..." Yuri said once her brain began functioning again.

"That's Mistress while we're in the bedroom." She scolded, giving her one last slap with the riding crop. However, her face immediately softened and she planted a kiss on Yuri's forehead. "And it's Seirah out of it. I think we're close enough to let you use my real name."

Seirah got up from the bed and took off the harness, putting it aside to clean later. She also took off her lingerie, swapping it out for a simple t-shirt and pair of panties. While Yuri had regained use of her brain, she wasn't actually paying attention, so it came as a shock to her when the domiant woman who had just got done treating her like a cheap sex toy suddenly re-entered the room holding a water bottle and the key to her handcuffs.

"Huh? Are you not gonna lock me up in a sex dungeon or something?" Yuir asked as she was uncuffed, and Seirah giggled.

"It's called aftercare, and if you really are as promiscuous as you seem, it's pretty important that you learn about it." She explained, and Yuri nodded, taking the water bottle and drinking from it. "By the way, would your father have a problem if you stayed the night?"

"It'd be more my brother you'd have to worry about, but it should be fine if I text him. Can I...?" She said asked, gesturing to the door, and Seirah nodded. Yuri went to grab her phone from her pants, and she came back a minute later smiling. "He said it's okay!"

Yuri dived into Seirah's arms, although she instantly regretted it as the parts of her that had been whipped still stung a bit. Though, Seirah clearly knew that this would be a problem, as she had lotion already prepared, and massaged it into her, soothing the pain. She was also clearly experienced in giving massages, as it felt incredibly relaxing.

The massage transitioned directly into cuddling, Seirah whispering into her ear how much she loved her, and that everything was okay. As good as it felt to be used, it felt even better to know that she was loved and cared for. Those feelings continued as she eventually drifted off to sleep in Seirah's arms.


	5. Chizuru doubles the fun

Yuri always thought that Chizuru was beautiful. She had been kinda jealous when she joined up with Yuri's old teammates back in the '97 tournament, and since then, Yuri had wanted to get to know her better. Of course, over the years her goal of "become friends with Chizuru" turned into "have sex with Chizuru", but during that time, Yuri had barely seen her, making either goal rather difficult to achieve.

Especially since the last time she actually saw Chizuru was in the '03 tournament, after which she was horribly injured and forced to sit out the next two. Yuri felt really bad for her, and wasn't about to hit on someone who was stuck in a wheelchair. It was another story when she recovered, but by the time that happened, she had become just as elusive as usual again.

So imagine Yuri's surprise when she just happened to run into Chizuru in Southtown while she was out shopping. Her surprise nearly quintupled when she asked why Chizuru was in town, and she pulled out a familiar envelope with a red seal.

"There's a new KOF tournament?" She asked. "We haven't gotten any invitations at the dojo yet."

"It appears they are staggering them. I had been aware of it for a few weeks, but only recieved my invitation yesterday." Chizuru explained. "And because I can tell you're wondering, I already have my team sorted out."

Yuri pouted, but she wasn't really surprised. "Well, anyway, have you eaten yet? My father's restaurant is just down the street."

"I think I will take you up on that." Chizuru said, smiling.

They headed to the restaurant, ate lunch together, and it wasn't too long after that that the two were in Yuri's room. She was amazed at how immediately willing the older woman was, but there was no universe where she would complain about this.

Of course, as hot as one Chizuru was, it was nothing on two Chizurus. Once she had removed her clothes, she used her powers to create a copy of herself. Yuri had known that she could do this, she had seen her do it dozens of times during the tournaments, but she had never considered that it could be used for this. 

Chizuru clearly had though, considering the way she touched and kissed her clone, putting on a show for Yuri. Those movements were clearly practiced, and Yuri wouldn't be suprised if this was just how she masturbated. Speaking of, that was exactly what Yuri started doing as she watched the two Chizurus.

Once they saw what their host was doing, the Chizurus moved to help her. One took position behind her, reaching around to play with her breasts, while the other fell to her knees in front of her, licking her slit. Once she felt her tongue on her, there was no longer any doubt in Yuri's mind about if she had done this before. She probably went down on herself every night, and Yuri couldn't be happier about that.

Yuri turned to make out with the Chizuru behind her, but it didn't last long. The pleasure was just too much, and she came right away. As she came down from her orgasm, the Chizuru who had been eating her out moved away, and the other one climbed on top of her, and kissed her once again. She heard the sounds of someone searching her room, which concerned her, but the beautiful woman making out with her was much more important than that, so that was what she focused on.

Her questions were quickly answered when she felt something move up her legs. She looked down, and saw that the other Chizuru had located her strap-on harness and was placing it on her. Yuri lifted her hips so that she could put in firmly in place, and once it was on, the Chizuru who had been kissing her impaled herself on it and began riding her.

The position she took made it impossible to keep kissing her, but Yuri didn't have long to complain about it as one Chizuru's mouth was quickly replaced by the other's pussy. Yuri didn't hesitate to start eating it, Chizuru's moans only muted by her clone's mouth as she kissed herself.

Yuri began thrusting her hips upward into Chizuru, and ate her out with more ferocity. She really appreciated Chizuru doing this with her, and figured the best way to pay her back was by making her cum as hard as possible. And from the sounds she was making, forced to break the kiss so she could lean heavily on herself for support, it was working.

Chizuru let out a scream as she came, and the her that had been sitting on Yuri's face disappeared, leaving room for the real one to collapse forward. They began cuddling, and after a few minutes of just enjoying each other's presence, Chizuru spoke.

"Thank you for this. It's not often that I get an opportunity to relax like this." She said, before climbing off of Yuri and gathering her clothes. "Although, I should get going now."

"Do you have to?" Yuri asked, and Chizuru nodded.

"Unfortunately yes. Although, if I ever am in town again, I'll be sure to let you know."

Once she was fully dressed, turned to leave the room. However, before she did so, she gave Yuri a wink, and then leaped into Yuri's bed and began kissing her again. For a moment, she thought Chizuru had genuinely changed her mind, but about a minute later, she disappeared, and Yuri realized it had just been another clone.

A bit disappointed, she set ahout cleaning her room. The disappointment didn't last very long though, replaced with anticipation of when Chizuru would call her next.

After all, with how busy Southtown was, there was no way she would be away for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll write a new chapter every time a female character is announced for KOF 15, but I felt like doing it this time.
> 
> This chapter came out better than i thought it would, in my opinion. I actually had no idea what to do at first, but then I remembered clones were a thing, and the rest is history.


	6. Yuri goes and fucks herself

Yuri took a deep breath. This was always such an exciting moment, but with that excitement came a fair bit of stress as well. Her very first match of the newest King Of Fighters tournament. It had been a while since the last one, and while she had kept her training during that time, there was always that small voice in the back of her mind telling her that she was going to screw something up, and embarrass not only herself, but the entire dojo in front of millions.

She told that voice to shut up, and stepped out onto the field. Above her, the announcer's voice boomed.

"In the red corner, hailing from Southtown, the genius of Kyokugen Karate, Yuri Sakazaki!"

She smiled, energetically giving her signature peace signs to the camera. As it moved away from her, she let out a sigh of relief, and turned to the other entrance to the arena. She wondered who her opponent would be. Normally, they told you those kind of things beforehand, but she couldn't remember anyone doing that this time. Maybe they were trying something new this time?

"And in the blue corner, hailing from Southtown, the genius of Kyokugen Karate, Yuri Sakazaki!"

"What?" 

Sure enough, from the other door came a girl who looked exactly like her. She did her signature peace signs for the camera, and sighed, looking across the way directly towards Yuri. She was incredibly confused, but then the announcer yelled "Fight!" and the other Yuri was attacking her.

She barely managed to dodge a Ko-ou Ken, and then her doppelganger was on her. She blocked punch after punch, kick after kick, trying to find an opening, but everytime she thought she saw one, her copy perfectly countered it, and she was back on the defensive. A defense that was quickly breached as the other Yuri grabbed her.

She braced herself for the barrage of slaps she knew was coming, it being one of her signature moves, but it never came. Instead, the clone tore open her Gi, revealing her bra to the entire stadium. Not done there, the clone tore that off too, throwing the scraps far away, leaving her nothing to cover herself with.

"What are you doing?" She asked herself, and the other her just smiled.

"There's a cute girl on front of me. Obviously, I'm going to fuck her." 

Yuri was shocked. Both at what her double had said, and the fact that she had sworn while they were on live TV. Before she could say anything about it though, her clone kissed her. She melted under the assault of such a skilled tongue, her own skilled tongue at that, allowing her clone to do as she pleased.

Her clone pulled away from the kiss, and began licking and sucking her nipples. It felt so good, as it should, considering it was herself doing it. Knowledge of how to make a woman feel good, combined with knowledge of what she herself enjoyed made an unbearable amount of pleasure. She hadn't even touched her pussy and she was already almost cumming.

Sure enough, when her clone reached down and put a few fingers inside her, she came instantly, covering her hand with her juices. The clone pulled her hand back up to lick her fingers clean, and then quickly tore Yuri's leggings to shreds. Not even just tearing them to access her cunt, just straight up destroying them, and she quickly did the same to her panties.

With nothing to cover herself, she was completely at the mercy of her doppelganger. Someting that she took full advantage of, fingering her while they made out once again. And of course, years of masturbating had taught her all the most sensitive spots inside herself, knowledge that the other her made very good use of. She was cumming again within seconds, and her doppelganger didn't stop finger fucking her until she had two more orgasms.

When her clone finally stopped, she was a complete panting mess. She was thankful for the brief moment of rest, until she opened her eyes and realized that the cameras were all pointing at her. She tried desperately to cover herself with her hands, but that plan went out the window when she felt a tongue on her slit.

Her clone, who had stripped naked at some point, was eating her out. If she thought that her fingers felt good, it was nothing compared to feeling her own tongue on her. She nearly passed out from the pleasure, but just barely managed to stay conscious. Something that her clone was happy about, as she quickly spun around, putting Yuri face to face with her own cunt.

Yuri did the only thing that made sense in this situation, and began eating her own pussy. It at the very least gave her something that she could control in this absolutely crazy turn of events. She was sixty nining with herself, on live television, in the middle of a crowded stadium. Even if they had cut off the camera feed, there were still thousands of people watching her get fucked.

She came harder than she ever had before, and apparently her clone had as well, based on the flood of love juices she got dumped on her face. It tasted exactly like when she licked her fingers after masturbating, further proving that this really was her. She had tasted the pussies of a lot of different girls, and this taste was 100% Yuri Sakazaki.

All of a sudden, she was scissoring with herself. Somewhere along the line, this had stopped being scary, or embarassing, and now all she wanted was to lean into this as much as possible, and give her clone as much pleasure as she had given Yuri. They were kisssing passionately now, not like a quick fling, or an unexpected and unresisted kiss, but like actual lovers. She loved herself, and she was going to show that love to everyone that wanted to see it.

She and her clone came together, screaming in pleasure, and both of them falling backwards onto the ground, breathing heavily. Somewhere above her, she heard the announcer shout "Wow! A double K.O.!", but that was arpund the time she passed out. Thta was such an intense fight, and now she needed to rest....

~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri woke up in a cold sweat. She glanced at her bedside table, at the envelope that was laying there. The one addressed to her, not to Ryo, not to Takuma, not even to the dojo as a whole, but her specifically.

"It was a dream..." She finally realized. She must have gotten so worked up about her invitation that she had a dream about the upcoming KOF tournment. Unless... she quickly grabbed her phone.

"What? No, I haven't had any weird dreams recently." Mai told her. "Why? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing." Yuri replied. "Just... being careful."

"Did you have a lewd dream last night, and you're worried about that sandy guy?" Mai guessed, the smile on her face evident even though the telephone.

Yuri blushed, and when she didn't say anything, Mai laughed. "Hit the nail on the head, huh? Well, you have to tell me about it later. Talk to you again, soon."

"Yeah, see you later." Yuri responded, and hung up.

As embarrassing as Mai figuring out her dream was, at the very least she was the only one who knew about it. And with that confirmed, she set about actually getting ready for her day. It was going to be pretty busy for the next few weeks, especiallly once more of those envelopes started to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wasn't expecting to write this chapter so soon. Consider my expectations shattered.
> 
> I have another story about 80% done, and am thinking we're either gonna get Terry, so no new chapter, or Mai, who already has a chapter. But NOPE, here's Yuri. Not that I'm upset or anything, it's just... ya know?


End file.
